Seraphina Steadfast
Seraphina Steadfast is a 2015-introduced character and all-around character. She is the successor to the Tin Soldier from The Steadfast Tin Soldier. She is a straightforward, practical, rarely upset, and calm even under pressure. Character What is Seraphina like? Seraphina is a straightforward person. She'll say what she means clearly. She really thinks that saying things clearly the first time won't lead to confusion. She always has a clear thought in her brain, before she says anything. She acts very practical cause creative ideas can't always work. That means the same for being practical. Either way pratical ideas seem to work way better for her than creative ones. Her taste in practicalness and creativity might just mix sometimes. She seems to be rarely upset at things. When things are devastating, she will be upset. Anything else emotional she is rare to show any emotion to it. One emotion when she is around Paperina actually does show. She is definitely calm under and over pressure. As her emotions are reserved, it makes her very calm. Even under the most stressful pressure she would be calm. She always tells people stay calm, like her and not to worry. She is courageous as well she is a soldier, and sees herself as one. She will fight battles she knows she can win, sometimes even ones she can't win. Give her a sword and a reason to fight, she courageously do so. She is sometimes cheerful which is rare. So if you know Sera for a long, time she may have shown it once to you. To know whether she is, look for twirling and listen for humming. If you notice just one of these, she is cheerful. She is bold, her boldness makes her overly confident. Which isn't necessarily a good thing. Being overly confident might even lead to arrogance, which she would never reach. Just because she has a freind who is more important to her, than herself. Sera is judgemental of other people. She judges people a lot, whether it's good or a bad judgment. She will judge you, if you do something, that makes you be pointed out. So really just be prepared to be judged by her. Sometimes Sera can be sarcastic. Why, well she would probably be saying something like, 'Oh wow that's great!', if you are excited about a really simple thing. So anything that just isn't amazing she'll be saracastic about it. She is a leader, so she will lead people through situations. Having her as a leader for something would be a good great idea. Just be sure she doesn't end up being a overly controlling leader, which may happen if you take advantage of her. Sera also is rebellious, which makes sense since she is a activist. She will definitely be breaking the school rules, just to say her speech loud and clear. She would even hang a large banner saying "Rebels Rule!" Basically her motto would be "A Rebel with a cause." This might make her somewhat disruptive. As it would disrupt classes or even people sleeping. She knows she does this, she simply will tell staff, "I am only trying to spread the word." She simply puts it saying how will I express what I want with being disruptive. She also has a phobic of fire, which really comes from her past. So basically if she sees or hears fire she will have a serious melt down, and scream, or even cry. So you should just not mention fire around her, or she will freak out. It is a trait that should be mention since it happens a lot, even if the fire is fake, she will freak out. To sum Sera up she is basically a complicated, kind of a bad girl, soldier. What does Sera like to do? Sera enjoys swimming and is on the swim team. She does it every Monday, Thursday, and Friday. She enjoys it a lot epesically since water destroys fire. She thinks she the only human on the swim team but it doesn't matter a lot to her as she is a good swimming any how. reading As a soldier she needs to know how to work a weapon. So she chose the art of sword fighting. She seems to be very good at it. She can match the skills of any student in Hero Training 101 who is good at it. She also carries her sword almost everywhere with her. fishing writing traveling Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Steadfast Tin Solider Category:SabineOfTheForce OC's Category:From Andersen's Tales Category:Bisexual Category:Gay af Category:LGBTA+